


Fishing

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks to Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> lewisian_gneiss prompted me with fishing. I feel like I need more words to properly play with this concept, but here is what I spit out.

Merlin cast the line into the placid water. He could see the stones below and the shiny fish wriggling past. In a hushed voice, he asked Lancelot, “Are you thinking about her?” Lancelot startled. “Who?,” he asked. “Gwen, you idiot.” “Why would I be thinking of her?” Lancelot replied. Merlin said, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because she’s kind and beautiful and funny and brave and...” Lancelot cut him off with a palpable sigh. “Merlin,” he groaned, “Arthur is a better man and she deserves to be happy.” Merlin responded, “But she loves you and don’t you deserve happiness too?


End file.
